Taking Leave
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Noel doesn't want Ragna to leave again after the initial incident with Ragna losing his arm. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, Peanut Popguns! LegnaResoleon here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction!

I'm sort of attached to this Fanfiction because it reflects my feelings in real life, meaning I wrote this with feelings from my heart.

I think it's more enjoyable that way.

* * *

**Ragna X Noel Short Story: Taking Leave **

Ragna is at the doorstep of the apartment that he and Noel were staying in since the initial incident. Ragna is facing her with a grim look while Noel is in tears.

Noel is bracing herself with tears dripping. "Ragna...don't go..."

Ragna didn't have time for this. He turns around. "Noel, just let me go. You can't come with me. Jubei asked me to do this."

Noel sniffles. She wanted to spend some time with Ragna but alas, that opportunity for prolonged time spent together has eluded them at every turn. "But...I enjoyed talking to you, Ragna! I used to think you were a scary man but you proved to me you can be a nice person!"

Ragna sighed. "That's nice to know but I really have to get going here."

Noel sniffled. "Why did Jubei ask you and only you to do this? I really don't get it. Why? I just don't get it."

Ragna turns around. "Well...first of all, I have the money, I happen to know where the destination is, and I actually know what the hell I'm doing. That's why my master chose me to do this."

"But why can't I come with you? Why can't I just go with you together?" Noel bursts while having a tone of being in denial.

Ragna growls. "I need sometime alone here, once in a while!"

Noel felt herself becoming angry with Ragna. "'Once in a while'? We've only spent a single whole day together in this apartment, Ragna! You call that too much time spent with you? Am I that much of a liability to you?"

Ragna felt caught off-guard with Noel's question. Now he had no idea why he always didn't want to stay around with Noel for as long as he did. "Well...no... I, um...I...you're a nice girl and all but..."

Noel's anger started to consume her. "Fine! If that's the way you want it, I'm just not going to talk to you anymore!" Noel whips herself to turn around away from Ragna. "Go on! Go! Leave! I thought you were in a hurry?!"

Ragna shook his head a few times. "Well...I'm not anymore. I can't just leave you bitching around like this." Ragna grumbles to himself a few times after saying that last sentence.

Noel continued to speak with her back facing Ragna. "You only care about yourself! You always choose to be alone! If that's the way you want it, fine! Why should I care about you if you don't care about me?!"

"That's not-"

"Liar!"

Ragna scowled. "Will you let me talk here?! Listen...I'm...just not good at...talking to people, that's all."

Noel's head starts to turn toward Ragna but she quickly whips it back.

Ragna continued. "Look, it's true that I've been a loner asshole lately but I promise that it has nothing to do with being around you. I've been living my life with people on my ass this whole time and I'm just naturally paranoid. That's it. Now will you please get out of your bitch fit so I know you won't be bitching when I get back?"

Noel took a few moments but she turns around to face Ragna again. "You're always like that, you know? You're always so stiff and detached."

Ragna silently agreed. Noel was right on the money with that.

Noel continued on. "I know you're not a bad person but whenever I try to talk with you, you always keep your distance! It makes me so sad. Whenever I try to talk to you, you always reject me so adamantly. Don't use what you have to do as an excuse. You know you always push me around and away. You...never open up to me...you never have...it makes me so sad..." Noel starts to cry again.

Ragna sighed. About a second later, he walks up to Noel and puts both of his hands on her shoulders. Noel looks up at Ragna to see him smiling down on her. Ragna chuckles. "You're still a child at heart, aren't you?"

Noel's face soon turned red. "Ragna, stop it!"

Ragna cut her off. "I meant it as a compliment. You're such a clingy child, it's cute, you know that? It also reminds me of someone I used to know."

Noel looks down at Ragna's feet. "Is there someone else?"

Ragna's eyes popped. "What the hell!? Where did that come from?!"

Noel looks up at Ragna with devastated emerald eyes. "Do you feel affections for someone else that you always have to ignore me when I talk to you? Please answer my question."

Ragna shook his head adamantly. "No, there isn't. I don't have time for all the lovey-dovey bullshit."

Noel felt as though she had to do something to let him know that if he didn't have time for love, there was somebody who loved him. So before Ragna could react, Noel stands on her toes, puts both her hands on Ragna's face and pulls herself in to plant a kiss on Ragna's cheek.

Ragna could have pushed Noel off then and there but instead he gently pushes her down and away from him. He makes a grin a mile wide. "Nice kiss..."

Noel giggled. "Thanks. I've been working on it."

Ragna scoffs as eye bros rose. "You mean to say you've been practicing?"

Noel looks at the floor as she blushes. "Uh...I was worried you might have needed it so...yeah...I practiced. There was someone else who I thought needed it but I think you needed it more, Ragna."

Ragna could only smile and reply softly. "Thanks, Noel. You win; you're coming with me."

Noel's eyes shined. "Really? Thank you, Ragna! So...where did Mr. Jubei say you had to go to?"

Ragna blinks once before responding. "The grocery store..."

* * *

I hope you understood how I was feeling as I was making this Fanfiction.

Thanks for reading and I love Hatsune Miku.

**Taking Leave: End**


End file.
